Never Have I Ever
by TVchick08
Summary: Promt 005 Desk for the same challenge. The team goes out and plays a little drinking game. Nat/Stephen. Miles/Eva undertones


Title: Never Have I Ever

Title: Never Have I Ever

Author: BLank

Rating: PG-13 for implied sexual activities and language

Pairing: Natalie/Stephen; with Miles/Eva undertones

Genre: humor; team; romance

Spoilers: None

Prompt: 005 Desk from table 003

Disclaimer: There not mine. It sucks. Life goes on.

Author's Note: This is based off a drinking game called Never Have I Ever. Basically the rules are, you get a bunch of people together and give everyone a bunch of shot glasses full of whatever intoxicating liquid of your choice. LOL. The first person to start says something like "Never have I ever… had sex." And everyone at the table that has had sex takes a shot. If you lie and someone calls your bluff you have to take two shots. So basically what you're attempting to do is be the person with the most full shot glasses at the end of each round. Hope that explains it well enough ).

Natalie wasn't quite sure who had decided to have their team night at a crowded bar at ten o'clock at night, or why exactly any of them had agreed to whoever's idea it was. But here she sat, sandwiched between Eva and Frank in a booth that was barely big enough for the five of them, a tray of shots sat on the table in front of them. Eva rambled on and on about the rules of the game, making sure that everyone understood before she added in the no bluffing part. _Great, _Natalie thought to herself, _they're trying to incriminate me and Stephen, I just know it._ With that thought she looked up and across the table at the face of her boss, and sometimes lover, smiling when she saw the smirk on his face.

"Okay, so everyone understands?" Eva asked one more time.

"Yes Eva, we get it, can we just start already, I have to be home by one." Frank said anxiously.

"Sure, Miles you wanna go first?"

"Why not." He thought for a minute before looking around the table. "Never have I ever… had sex with a coworker." He laughed when he saw the horrified look on all their faces, doing his first shot he slammed his glass down. "You have until the count of 5 to take the shot or I call at least one of your bluffs." He smiled with triumph as three of the four took a shot. "Frank?"

"What, I've never had sex with anyone I work with. I swear on my daughter's lives." He said, protecting his shot glasses.

"Fine. Eva, your turn."

"Hmmm." She thought seriously for a minute before deciding that she could have lots of fun with this one. "Never have I ever… had sex at work."

"Not fair, I don't wanna know this type of information about you guys." Stephen said, looking around the table.

"Just drink." Eva said, downing her second shot, followed by Miles, Nat, and finally Frank, earning him a strange look from everyone.

"I said I'd never had sex with a coworker, doesn't mean I've never had sex at work." He said with a smile.

"Stephen?"

"Nope. Never happened."

"Bluff!" Natalie shouted as loud as possible. "Drink!"

Stephen glared across the table at her as she crossed her arms over her chest. The rest of the table looked from Nat to Stephen, keeping quiet at the look written in both their eyes.

"Fine." He mumbled, downing both shots, glaring at Natalie as he did.

"Stephen you can go next." Eva said, looking across the table towards him. "It's only fair."

"Okay. Never have I ever… had sex on or against my desk," He said with a smile, "at work."

Stephen was the first to take a shot, laughing as he slammed the glass down next to his others. Miles was next smiling as he slid the glass next to his others. "I don't know if I should be proud of that or not." He said as he looked over to Eva who took a shot as well, winking at him as the liquid slid down her throat. "Frank?"

"Nope, can't say I've done that one." He added. "Natalie?"

"I'm not answering the question." The blonde doctor said angrily, glaring at Stephen from across the table.

"Bluff!" Stephen said quietly. "Drink."

"And how exactly would you know that…?" Miles asked, "Wait, I don't want to know the answer to that question." With that he shook his head fiercely. "Ahh, my eyes."

"Drink." Stephen nodded in the direction of her shot glasses.

"Screw you!" She mumbled.

"You already did." He said with a smile. "Drink."

And drink she did.


End file.
